Głupotoźródła:Anthea, Daminia, Espa i Robisco
Zaczyna się niewinnie. Władzę w Wielkim Urugwaju przejmuje Jose Kowalsky, jest wtedy rok 2117. Formuje się kilka spisków, mających na celu obalenie go. Spisek Anthea Do "Anthea" należą zwolennicy poprzedniego marszałka - Diego Navady. Siedziba spisku jest w podziemiach stolicy - Montevideo. Całym spiskiem dowodzi Hecotr Fusilla. Jeszcze nie wie, co się dzieje wiele kilometrów dalej. -Hectorze! Padło zasilanie! - wrzeszczy ktoś z dołu. Hector zamiera i podbiega do barierki, skąd widzi pogrążone w ciemnościach dolne piętra. Nagle gaśnie światło także na najwyższym piętrze. Fusilla chowa twarz w dłoniach i usiłuje jakoś pozbierać myśli. Co dalej, co dalej... Zapala latarkę i idzie szukać zapasowego źródła energii. Oczom nie wierzy - tuż przed nim leży kobieta. Krwawi i nie daje znaków życia. Hector pochyla się nad nią, próbuje jej pomóc. Na kombinezonie ma napisane "Espa". Dowódzca spisku zrywa z szyi kobiety legitymacje. Do Hectora podbiega jego zastępca, Fernando Muslerra. Przystaje i zastanawia się chwilę. -Może to jej wina?- pyta Fernando. Fusilla kiwa głową. Tak, to możliwe. Spisek Espa jest sporym zagrożeniem i od dawna próbuje przejąć siedzibę "Anthea". To dałoby im większą kontrolę. Przecież Jose częściej bywa w stolicy niż w Afryce, gdzie jest siedziba "Espa"... Spisek Espa Do "Espa" należą zwolennicy polityki, jaką prowadził Louis Caderro. Siedziba znajduje się w opuszczonym budynku na obrzeżach Luandy, stolicy dawnej Angoli. Tu dowodzi Eduardo Santiagos. -Gdzie się podziała ta przeklęta Catia... - szepcze Eduardo. Jego zastępca, Tiago Fredric, tylko kiwa głową. Ma dość czekania na Catię Melomes. Już chce zaproponować wysłanie tam kogoś, by jej szukano, gdy słyszy dzwonek telefonu. -Halo?- pyta. -Mamy waszą Catię. Jeśli chcecie ją odzyskać, niech przyjedzie tu Santiagos - odpowiada zduszony głos w komórce i się rozłącza. Tiago mówi o wszystkim swojemu szefowi, a ten ochoczo idzie do helikoptera. Poleci tam. Nawet się nie boi, bo czego? Gdy wychodzi z budynku, widzi niskiego mężczyznę w słomianym kapeluszu na głowie. Pali cygaro, patrząc na Tiago spod ciemnych, krzaczastych brwi. Typowy Hiszpan, myśli Santiagos. Typowy Hiszpan zaś wyciąga stary rewolwer. -Pójdziesz ze mną - mówi cicho. Na koszuli ma napisane wielkimi, czerwonymi literami "Daminia". Eduardo przeklina w duchu, bo wie, co to oznacza. Ów mężczyzna należy do kolejnego spisku. Dziwne, ludzie z Daminii nie kryją się aż tak, jak Espa. Posiadacz rewolweru nazywa się Alexandre Olerto i jest z Brazylii. Pakuje oszołomionego Eduardo do swojego helikoptera. Spisek Daminia Do "Daminia" należą zwolennicy polityki prowadzonej w dawnej Brazylii, jeszcze z wczesnego XX wieku. Inni to wyśmiewają, bo czasy się zmieniły. Siedziba jest na wielkim okręcie "Daminn" u wybrzeży Australii. Tak, Australii. Mogą się szybko przemieszczać, więc nie sprawia im to problemu. Tam nikt ich nie odkryje. Wymyślił to Alexandro Olerto właśnie. Sprawuje władzę w spisku samodzielnie. Gdy razem z Eduardo dolatuje na okręt, ludzie klaszczą. Alex kłania się z wielkim rumieńcem. -Słyszeliście już o spisku Robisco? Zmierzają do tego samego co nasz - mówi Alex do Eduardo. Ten przystaje. -Jak to 'nasz'?- pyta ze zdumieniem. -Połączymy Espę z Daminią? Chcemy tylko obalić Kowalskyego. Anthea i Robisco... Może się udać. Im nas będzie więcej tym lepiej.- mówi spokojnie Olerto. Santiagos się zgadza bez wahania, ale daje jeden warunek. Mają odnaleźć Catie, kobietę bez nazwiska. Olerto zaczyna się śmiać. -Nie ma sprawy - odpowiada z uśmiechem. Eduardo podpisuje kilka dokumentów i tak oto powstaje wielki spisek Damespa. Podoba mu się to. Kilka dni potem wszyscy członkowie Daminii przylatują do Espy. Wszyscy będą teraz żyć razem. To ma przypieczętować ich sojusz. Spisek Robisco Co by było, gdyby w wielkim imperium, co by nie mówić, zapanowała pełna demokracja? Do tego właśnie zmierzali w Robisco. Ale ich spisek istniał tylko kilka dni. Jedyne, co ich wyróżniało, to fakt, że mogą w każdej chwili zaatakować Jose. Mieszkali w podziemiach jego domu. Damespa postanawiają ich odwiedzić, zresztą, nie tylko oni. Anthea robi to samo. Nawet nie wiedzą o tym, że się spotkają. By dostać się do siedziby, należy podejść od tyłu posiadłość Kowalskyego i nastąpić w odpowiednim miejscu na trawnik. Wszyscy otaczają budynek. Zaczynają współpracować. Tylko kilku z Damespa i Anthea schodzi na dół. -Co jest! - krzyczy z przerażeniem przywódca spisku, Adam. Jest czystej krwi Polakiem. -Pora na fuzję - odpowiada Olerto, uśmiechając się. Adam Novak przez chwilę nie może uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Ale kilka minut potem już wszystko zostało omówione. Adam się zgadza, bo marzy o sukcesie. Podpisuje kilka dokumentów i gotowe. Wielki ten spisek. Tylko jak tu go nazwać? Pada propozycja "Manina", na którą się zgadzają. Lubią takie głupie, bezsensowne nazwy. -Należałoby jeszcze jedną osobę do tego wciągnąć.- stwierdza Hector.- Alcatraz. Tam będzie ten człowiek. Chwilę potem już są na miejscu, gdzie wchodzą do celi. Bill Cathan jest seryjnym mordercą, właśnie dlatego tu trafił. Ma umysł wyżarty teoriami spiskowymi, nie czuje jednak lęku. Potrafi czytać ludziom w myślach. Wie, do czego zmierzają. Nim spiskowcy się odezwą, on już się zgadza. -Wysadzimy dom Kowalskyego. Sami tego nie umiecie?- śmieje się szyderczo. -To nie takie proste. Strażnicy zbyt dobrze pilnują budynku. Jeśli w podziemiach znajdzie się jakikolwiek materiał wybuchowy, oni się o tym dowiedzą. Coś tam mają, tylko my nie umiemy tego zniszczyć.- odpowiada z nienagannym uśmiechem Adam. Bill posępnieje, ale do głowy wpada mu dobra myśl. Otoczą dom i będą mordować strażników. Wszystko jednej nocy. On sam zrobi to najlepiej, ale potrzeba tu wielu ludzi. Hector rozcina laserem kajdany Billa. Dziwne, że żyje, przecież byłby skazany na śmierć. Co najmniej! Wychodzą z celi i kierują się do samolotu. Jest ich coraz więcej. Strażnicy Alcatrazu patrzą na nich ze zdumieniem, są oszołomieni. Jak to możliwe... Już nawet nie łapią tamtych. Cztery połączone spiski kilka dni potem zniszczyły dom Jose. Nie trzeba im było przygotowań. Sam Kowalsky jednak przeżył.